1. Field of Application
This invention relates to displays for advertising; and more particularly to displays for positioning an advertising or other message upon pillars of I-beam configuration.
2. Description of Prior Art
A considerable portion of the population, especially in large cities, still use trains and subways. In doing so each member of the train and subway riding public spends sometime on or about the platform waiting for their train. As such they have time on their hands, and usually nothing else to do; so they are available to read messages if such are positioned for ready visual access. The advertising media, and business with products to advertise to the general public, have long realized this; and one generally finds the walls in and around the platform covered with advertisements. So much so that there is serious question as to whether the viewer is really attracted to any one advertisement enough so that its message is effectively conveyed.
In addition, some of the wall display positions are so large that only large and relatively expensive advertisements are acceptable by the party renting the space. For some products the expense of renting such a large space, and for making up the large advertising display required to fill the space, is not considered to be an efficient use of the advertising dollar.
At the same time smaller spaces, such as those upon the I-beam pillars which are so plentiful in train stations, are not being effectively used. These spaces are constantly in view of the public waiting to board trains; but are generally not utilized for lack of effective and efficient means for displaying a message thereon.
To merely past or otherwise stick a placard upon the pillar is too unattractive, and the display is subject to being easily ripped or torn off, by vandals and children with nothing better to do with their time. The only other item one might see upon the train platform pillars are vending machines for gum or candy. These are usually permanently fixed in place by bolts run through holes drilled through the pillars; an expensive securing method. Any message that might appear upon such vending machine, if any, usually is directed to the product being sold; and is usually ignored because of the display environment.